


Old Souls

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [14]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Not Really Spoiler Material, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Spoiler Warning Nonetheless, Sypha Sees Your Need To Snog Guys, Thoughts on That, Unrelated to Spoilers, like an old couple, secret feelings, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Sometimes, Sypha is under the impression that the two men in the group fit together much better than they would assume.(Ask.FM request.)(As before, since shiny and new, spoiler potential, though this is really stretching it a little.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Old Souls

Around sunset, the bickering already began. Punctually as ever. Sypha looked up from her daily lecture of the old spell book she had been given, and rolled her eyes. This had been going on for quite a while already. She had watched (and listened to) the two of the men bickering over every single thing. Sometimes, Sypha was under the impression that she was dealing with an old couple, even though she had been present when Trevor and Alucard had met for the first time. It was annoying at best, at least that was what she tried to tell herself. In reality, it was pretty amusing to see them trying to outdo each other in every aspect, no matter what.

Sypha kept her thoughts to herself, but it was simply astounding how much two grown men could bicker about even simple topics. From the way Trevor thought to the way Alucard dressed, there was always something the other man could complain about. She knew that it might just be a way to distract each other from the dangers that laid ahead and potentially could bite them in the butt if they didn’t watch out, but sometimes, it was ridiculous how much they would go back and forth.

But underneath all of it, she could see that something was blooming between the men. Maybe, she was over-interpreting things, but Sypha was quite sure that she could see tender moments between the two of them. Whenever Trevor and Alucard were not preoccupied with bickering, they spent their time in quite impressive harmony. It probably was due to the fact that they had a similar stance on fighting for their beliefs, at least when they were not out to piss each other off. And yet, something seemed to keep them from just admitting much more than some tender beginnings of feelings.

Sypha shook her head about herself. There she went on tangents, and none of it had to be necessarily true. She wondered if she wasn’t just severely mistaken about everything. If they were brave enough to fight the creatures of the night, then surely, the hunters would be brave enough to admit their feelings for each other. In their small interactions and tender moments, Sypha saw a potential for a strong relationship. It was just that it… didn’t _start_.

“You’ve been giving us that look again.” Sypha flinched when Alucard addressed her. Trevor was nowhere to be seen, which could mean a variety of things, only one of them to worry about. “Is something the matter? Because you seemed rather puzzled about something.”

“It was nothing, really.” Sypha was flustered, but she should have accounted for Alucard’s enhanced senses anyway. That was something she had missed out on entirely. “I just thought that the two of you looked like you finally won’t verbally bash each other’s skulls in any time it is possible.”

Alucard looked a little puzzled, but didn’t press his line of questioning any further. Trevor appeared some time later, asking her in the same vein, but showing even less interest to pursue it. Sypha hid herself behind her book, grumbling lightly. Stupidly stubborn men…

One day. One day she would have enough and just get them a room so they could snog already.


End file.
